


Hidden Pleasures

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Smut, it was gonna be fluffly, it's just sex now, these two are so good for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Nyx should know better, he really should. But when it comes it is angel, his queen, his head was never where it belonged.





	Hidden Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 6 of rare pairs week on tumblr! i'm a little late for this one but these two just needed a much longer story!   
> prompts sand/jealousy/"breath"   
> chosen jealousy and breath 
> 
> please enjoy! come scream at me on tumblr or in the comments!

He should really learn how to be a little more discreet, it would be a very valuable skill to have. Right now, though, he had his favorite blonde in his arms and a quite hallway all to themselves.

“Nyx, we could be caught!” Luna murmured to him.

“Breath princess, we won’t get caught.” He smiled brightly at her as he pulled her in to his arms in the little alcove he found on their walk through the halls. She huffed then smiled.

“You’re going to get us in trouble” she laid her hands on his chest.

“you don’t seem to really be that upset about it” she murmured in to the skin at her throat.

“Mmmm” she hums as she feels his lips on her.

“Besides, I don’t get to see you that often as it is princess.” He be moans

“Is that jealousy I here form the great Nyx Ulric?” she teases him

“Maybe” he pouts to her

She laughs lightly and kisses his cheek but pulls away, but takes his hand. He quirks a brow at her but she just lays her finger on her lips telling him to keep quite. She looks up and down the hall to see if anyone was coming, with the coast clear she pulls him along behind her. She leads him down the hall and around a corner, through a door, down another short hall then finally in to another room. Una closed the door behind them and leaned on it. Nyx heard the faint click of the lock on the door and smiled to himself, slowly he turned to face Luna.

“Why princess….is this… a kidnapping?” he spoke with mock horror in his voice.

“Hmm, well it could be, but no one will believe that I’ve kidnapped you.” She quirked a secret smile at him. 

Sauntering over to her, he traps her against the door, both hands on either side of her head and body close enough to just feel his warmth. He leaves and ghosts his lips against her jaw, her cheeks; he savors the shiver he feels. Luna places her hands on his chest, and with surprising amount of strength she pulls him in and crashes her lips against her. Nyx laughs in to the kiss and he brings his arms around her waist and pulls her flush to him. Her fingers travel to his hair and tangle in to it, holding him close, claiming him in more ways than one. He lets his hands wander over her, not knowing when the next time he’d be alone with her like this will be or how long he’ll have to wait again. If he was being honest with himself he was the biggest idiot in the world right now, if he was caught it would be his head rolling. It was already rolling with the way Luna pressed her soft to his jaw line. He leaned over and gave her better access.

“Stop thinking so hard, I can hear you.” She giggles

“Can’t help it, I really shouldn’t be here, doing this… and this… and this…” he punctuated each “this” with a kiss to her. He was addicted.

She sighed happily and brought his lips back to hers.

“Nyx… My Nyx” she whimpered. 

When she said his name like that, a husky whisper, practically a moan, it went straight down his spine, and further; he became puddy in her hands. His hands at her hips he lifted her in to the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Turning he walked her to the table in the room and laid her down leaning over her.

“One of these days I’ll take you properly, in a bed” 

“If you had waited just a moment for me to get my bearings, I would have told you, around that corner, there happens to be a bed.”

His eyes went wide. He had her up off the table and around the corner faster than she could say could say “chocobo”. There is was, and unused thing by the looks of it, but the linens were fresh. He laid her gently on the bed, reverently removed her shoes and laid them aside. He toed of his own boots and started to undo the snaps of his jacket. Luna sat up in bed and pushed aside his hands and started on it herself. He watched her for a moment, mesmerized by her pale hands against the dark material of his jacket. She finished the closures and he shrugged it off. Reverently, he reached for her hair, pulling it free of its braid and ponytail. It fell in soft golden waves around her face and shoulders. He brushed it away from her face and cupped her cheek; she leaned in to his touch, closed her eyes and smiled. The sight nearly broke his heart. She looked like an angel, and he had been bestowed the honor of her presence. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. She pulled at the hem of his shirt, getting the idea he lifted it off and dropped it to join his jacket. He was awash in scars, and luna kissed every one she could find. He groaned at the feather light touch of her lips on his skin, he felt her fumbling at his belt. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Slowly it came apart and he trailed his fingers down her spine as he exposed her inch by inch. She shivered under his touch as she finally got his belt all the way undone. He let his pants hand on his hips for her, everything he did was for her. He let a sigh out and Luna looked at him, question in her eyes.

“Nothing to worry over my queen.” He smiled at her and leaned down to capture her lips once again. Moving forward he pulled the dress form her shoulders and let it fall about her waist. She was a vision, an actual angel. He kissed a firey path down her throat to her shoulder, nipping her pulse before going any further and earning a small gas from her. He fingers in his hair pulls lightly and he smiled in to her skin, he loved when she started to get rough with him. It felt so good, so right. He was jealous… noctis would have her as his wife soon and he would be left to watch as they married and had children. He banished the thoughts quickly. No reason to darken his already short time with his angel. He kissed her hard pulling her to the edge of the bed and against him fully. His fingers worked quickly, unclasping her bra and tossing it to join his top and jacket. Luna had already reached down and taken her heels off somewhere along the way, all the stood in his way of feasting on her was the dress. He pulled her out of bed, and shoed the dress to the floor. He quirked a brow at her scrap of lace she was using as panties.

“I knew id see you today, I wanted to treat you to something special.” She mused to him.

“you are, such a minx my angel” he whispers to her hair.

She laughed at that, bright and care free. He kissed her, taking in her lightness, her airy nature. He kissed her throat again, blazing a path down to her collarbones, he nipped here and there, careful not to leave a mark that could be seen. He kissed down the valley of her breast savoring the taste of her skin. She whimpered and he growled in satisfaction back at her. Her light touches reached his hips and he felt his pants and boxers finally fall away, his erection coming free. He was very damp at the head and he thrust himself in to the soft skin of her belly. What he wouldn’t give to fill her, to fill her with his seed, his child. He shook himself of that though, _not now nyx,_ he scolded himself, _later,_ yes, he’d think on that much later… or never. Shaking himself once again he descended on her breast like a man starved. Suckling and nipping, he pulled little wanton moans from his angel, she writhed in his arms and he finally found it in himself to lay her down, crawl over her and attack her other breast much the same way.

“Nyx! Nyx… my gods, don’t stop!” her cries were music to his ears.

“As my queen commands” he spoke to her, lower and lower he went, kissing her mons, her thighs, biting, claiming. She writhed harder and he held her down with one hand, the other coming to play with her slick folds and easily slipped in. Luna arched of the bed moaning his name. Nyx thrust himself in to the bed, needed any kind of friction he could get. He slipped another finger in to her and latched on to her clit, suckling like it was the font of immortality. She tasted of honey and light, a sweet nectar he would never tire of. He groaned in to her heat, sending vibrations up in to her spine.

“NYX!” she shouted out as she came around his skilled mouth and fingers. He kept going, pulling every last drop out of her that he could.

“Ready angel?” he murmured to her

She nearly vibrated with want at his husky voice, he slipped his fingers from her, pumping him self just a moment, watching her shivering form. He leaned over and lined up, looking to her for permission, he found it in the lustful glaze of her eyes, thrusting to the base in one go the groaned as one, sweet heat, overwhelming fullness. Nyx lifted her legs so they were straight up against him, the angle tightening her around him.

“sweet astrals you’re so tight for me” came his husky groan

“Nyx, please, I beg of you, move for me” she whined

She didn’t have to ask again, he started slow, letting her get used to him again, he let one leg down and wrapped it around his waist. She moaned his name over and over, he his ego was getting out of hand with the way she treated him.

“that’s right angel, tell them, tell them who’s doing this to you” he growled

“NYX! ASTRALS AND SIX BE DAMNED NYX FILL ME” her screams her nearly enough to pull him over, his skilled fingers found her clit once more coaxing her.

“Come on, you’ve got more in you, I can feel it” her answering pants is all he needs, on hand around her ankle still against him, he kissed her leg and thrust harder, flicking her clit with a little heat of his magic. That’s what did her in, she screamed as she came once more, harder this time now that he was in her too. He grunted and with a last few pumps he spilled in to her, letting her legs go as he slumped over her. He was panting in to her sweaty skin, kissing her softly, coming off the high.

“You are…. So beautiful…” he panted out to her

“Mmmm” was her answer running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

Nyx felt to the side, pulling form luna with a whimper from her. He pulled her close and kissed her hair. Her arms came around him and she held him close, kissing his chest. He could stay in this moment forever. He was going to for at least a few moments more. He heard Luna murmur something to him but her didn’t hear her. He let it go for now, he’d ask her later. For now he held her like she was only his and she did the same to him.

 


End file.
